Many bags, or cases, to carry various articles have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized, and such bags have heretofore included multiple compartments and/or have been of modular construction (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,061 and 4,334,601).
Various bags have heretofore also been suggested and/or utilized as camera bags, and such bags have also included pockets or compartments, some of which have included fasteners, such as Velcro strips, to alter the dimensions of the internal compartments. With respect to such bags, attention is drawn, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 257,906, 258,701, 1,925,694, 2,827,096, 4,093,010, 4,210,186, 4,212,377, and 4,260,004, with such bags including a shoulder strap being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,180.
Bags for carrying video recorders have also been heretofore suggested and/or utilized, and such bags have included straps, access covers, and accessory pockets (see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 265,696 and 270,494).